


Present

by lovelyworldofmotion



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F, but I felt bad for not writing anything, lauras an idiot, stupid drabble, this is pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyworldofmotion/pseuds/lovelyworldofmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura thinks her gift to Carmilla is hilarious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

Carmilla stared at her present with misbelief. The present, of course, stared back at her, it's big eyes unwavering. Somewhere in the background, Laura was dying of laughter. As soon as Carm had opened her present, Laura found it impossible to keep a straight face. Did she think she was funny or something?

"Um Laura, please tell me this belongs to someone else and not to me." Carm monotonous voice held a certain shaky undertone. Laura, who didn't seem to care about her girlfriend's obvious displeasure, just shook her head, her laughter not allowing her the chance to talk.

"She's all yours! I thought she'd make the perfect present." She said, smiling as she picked the black fur ball up. 

Carmilla stared at her, still not believing that this was real life. "I don't know why you would think I need something like that! That's not even the correct animal for vampires!" Carm exclaimed, wanting desperately to get rid of the thing that supposedly reminded Laura of her.

"But look her big 'ole eyes, Carm! And you're not even the right animal for a vampire!" Laura retorted, "I don't see you transforming into a giant bat and flying around." 

"I'm different, Laura! Now please bring that thing back to wherever you found it." Carm said, turning her back and walking out of the room. Laura looked down at the gift.

"She's just jealous because I think you're cute and you're also way younger than her." Laura said, kissing the present on the forehead and giggling. "Stay here while I go calm miss sassy pants down." She set the present on the floor and chased after Carmilla. 

The black kitten only blinked it's eyes in bewilderment but decided it'd be better to sleep. So, she curled herself under the tree with the rest of the presents, hoping her owners would come back and play with her.


End file.
